


Rose Garden Filled with Thorns

by Missy



Category: Blank Space - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bluebeard Fusion, F/F, Murder Wives, Romance, Snark, Trials, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She's heard stories about the boys who came before, the ones who disappear in the dark and twisted pathway to her heart.Not to be too cliched, but she's different.
Relationships: Taylor/Original Female Characters (Blank Space)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Rose Garden Filled with Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



She feels kind of like she’s on an interview of some sort. Like a child facing her headmistress, with the proper gloves and shoes on. 

T is wearing an extravagant suit that’s severe and yet soft, with what appears to be a silk stole wrapped around her shoulder blades and a golden waist chain. She pets the fur wrapped around her shoulders like a lost fox. 

“Jamie recommended you,” she explained. “He said that you’re exceptionally clever. But he didn’t say you were…you.”

“I have many skills,” she said. “Including being me.”

Taylor’s thin smile lit up the room.

*** 

“I’ve heard what happens when you get tired of them,” she says. They’re lying out by the pool with the sun beating down, cocktails in their grip. 

“What’s that?”

“If you stop liking them, they go away.”

T smiles. She sips her blood red cocktail. There’s a breeze in the air, blowing in something strange-smelling from the distance. 

“Only if they make me mad.”

*** 

“Stop ruining your mascara,” she says, watching Taylor jam the shovel through the crusty dark earth of her rose garden. “He was a swine, he deserved it for breaking in. Why didn’t he send for his clothing?”

T sniffles, wipes her cheeks. “What about the other ones?”

“They probably couldn’t hold their acid. Right?” She sees the shining remnants of them in the field, glistening, bits of glass and bone and shards of their spoiled youth.

T smiles. She licks the blood from her lip with her bright red tongue. Her dirt-stained knees are little obscured moons, glowing out. Many have fallen before – clever boys, smooth boys, boys who seem kind or macho or sexy. But she is different. For this girl– she won’t fail.

For this girl, she’ll swallow the moon.

She reaches for her lover’s hand, and the squeeze she gets back makes her pulse race.


End file.
